shinmaimaoufandomcom-20200213-history
Yuki Nonaka
Yuki Nonaka (野中 柚希 Nonaka Yūki) is a member of the Hero Clan who watches over Mio Naruse. Appearance Yuki is a young, teenage woman with a slim build and ample bust. She sports a light blue colored, neck length hair, that has a braid placed on the left side of her face, and a longer portion of her hair placed on the right. She also has a strand of hair that is slightly raised but goes downwards located on the top of her head. She has a yellow colored-eyes that always appear droopy, and long eyelashes. She also wears a fancy white hairband. She wears the uniform of Hijirigazaka Academy, a ''Sailor fuku'' (セーラー服 sērā fuku) that has a pale lavender color, a black-colored blue jean collar that has two white stripe designs, a black woggle that has a white colored-design of similar to a cross, which fastens an orange neckerchief, and the cuffs bear the same design of the collar, and a black, knee high skirt that has a white stripe running across it's end, which causes her legs down to her knees to be seen. Yuki also wears a pair of below the knee, black-colored socks that has two white stripes as a design on the cuff area, and a violet loafers.[citation needed] Personality Yuki is usually calm and gives off a very relaxed air, and is proper of her actions. However, she displays a different side whenever she's around Basara, like being intimateShinmai Maou no Keiyakusha Manga: Chapter 4, Page 6 and displaying loneliness.Shinmai Maou no Keiyakusha Manga: Chapter 4, Page 17 Being a member of the Hero Clan who is sent by "the village" to watch over Mio, she is dedicated with her role, even going as far as telling Basara that she wont show mercy on killing the future Demon Lord if she makes her surroundings dangerous, even if Basara would come to hate her.Shinmai Maou no Keiyakusha Manga: Chapter 4, Page 24 Yuki speaks with an Osaka dialect. History Nothing is much known about her past, except that it is revealed that Yuki is the young girl that appears on Basara's dream,Shinmai Maou no Keiyakusha Manga: Chapter 1, Page 1 an incident that happened 5 years ago. Plot Observing the Target One night, Yuki is having a conversation with someone over the phone, saying that there are no changes on the "observation target's" surroundings, and she will continue to monitor them, and ends the call. She utters to herself that she cannot risk on coming in contact with them imprudently, and if she comes into contact with them, she needs to stay Basara away from Mio, then proceeds on uttering the young Hero's name.Shinmai Maou no Keiyakusha Manga: Chapter 3, Pages 36-37 Start of a New Term She accepts taking care of Basara as the class representative. She then calls out to Basara, and proceeds on hugging him. She then asks Basara if he had forgotten him, but it turns out otherwise. Later after school, she walks with Basara, and the two heads on a cafe. There, she squeezes with Basara on his seat, saying that it would be much better if no one will hear what they would talk about. Getting down to their business, Basara asks Yuki what they want to talk about, and she mentions about Mio. She tells Basara to stay away from the future Demon Lord because he and Jin would be involved.Shinmai Maou no Keiyakusha Manga: Chapter 4, Pages 12-13 Basara just dismisses her warning, but she still persists, and speaks of the incident 5 years ago. Later, she insists that Basara hasn't done anything wrong, and whatever people may say, Basara is the one who rescued her.Shinmai Maou no Keiyakusha Manga, Chapter 4, Pages 17-18 After their conversation in the cafe, she thanks Basara. She then adds that she cannot see them winning against the Demons who are after Mio. Basara tells her that it's okay as long as they don't lose, but Yuki, with now wearing a serious face, says that it's impossible, since the power of the Demon Lord is on Mio, low-class Demons will come to the town. She adds that if Mio continues on making her surroundings dangerous, "the village" would make her an "elimination target" from being an "observation target right away, and when that time comes, even if Basara would come to hate her, she will kill Mio, then walks away.Shinmai Maou no Keiyakusha Manga: Chapter 4, Pages 23-25 Abilities & Powers As a part of the Hero clan, the clan that opposes the Demons, Yuki has superhuman powers, and is probably capable of doing what the rest of the members of the said clan can do' like summoning her own weapon out from her right hand.. She is also a skilled fighter; she easily defeated Mio and blocked and dodge her Magic when the two engage in a battle, with using a single slash alone from her sword. Weapons Sakura: Spirit Sword Sakura is a legendary spirit sword used by Basara. Relationships As stated by Mio, she and Basara are childhood friends,Shinmai Maou no Keiyakusha Manga: Chapter 4, Page 9 and even got on an incident 5 years ago.Shinmai Maou no Keiyakusha Manga, Chapter 4, Pages 16-17 Quotes *(To Basara Toujou) "Whatever other people may say, Basara was the one who came to rescue me."''Shinmai Maou no Keiyakusha Manga: Chapter 4, Page 18 *(To Basara Toujou) ''"Basara... If it comes to that, I shall show no mercy to her. Even if Basara comes to hate me, I will kill Naruse Mio." References Site Navigation Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes